


Lost Advice (That Can't Be Retrieved)

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: But like only hinted, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Kirigiri Jin/Kizakura Kohichi, Minor spoilers for DR3, One Shot, Post DR3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Post DR3.Kyoko goes to her father's grave in order to sort out her thoughts and talk to her father about her future (with Naegi).





	Lost Advice (That Can't Be Retrieved)

**Author's Note:**

> So, not going to lie, this is my first time writing Kyoko fully. I also cannot believe it took me this long to write Naegi/Kirigiri as I have always had a soft spot for this pairing. 
> 
> It's kind of funny that I wrote this fic today because on my drive to work today I literally was saying to myself "Okay, you posted two fics yesterday, so take a break tonight." Clearly that didn't happen.
> 
> Anyways, I hope I did well. As stated above this is my first time writing in Kirigiri's POV so I hope it's okay. Feel free to leave kudos and comments as those always make my day. Also, if you want, you can visit my tumblr right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Kyoko decided to go to her father’s grave for advice.

It was a decision past Kyoko wouldn’t have considered ever. All her life Kyoko had moved at her own pace, using logic and reasoning to solve all the problems that life threw at her. It was necessary to not let emotions get in the way. Emotions clouded results and created bias. She was more than that. Kyoko had a family legacy to uphold. Detective work wasn’t just her life, it was her family’s life and she would not sully the name.

Not like her father.

She had heard that whispered along the halls during family reunions and behind closed doors. Aunts, uncles, cousins, they all whispered it behind hands and polite smiles. They all smiled politely to her but then turned around and tried to stab her in the back. Kyoko knew how to play their game, how to be still and uninterested. After all, a target not doing what was desired lead to disappointment and eventual disinterest. In a way, it was almost hilarious that they assumed that would be her weak spot. Did they imagine late at night as they were plotting their carefully crafted jabs and pokes that one mention of her wayward father and she’d burst into tears? Kyoko wasn’t a child. She had heard worse. In fact, their words helped her validate her feelings towards her father.

In the past, Kyoko had disliked him, loathed him. He left her, not just her, but their family, and for what? Some prestigious school and another man? Kyoko of the past had held onto her disappointment and hatred of her father. He gave everything up for fleeting moments of happiness. He had let his emotions get the better of him. He had tarnished the family name and abandoned their ways.

_(And had abandoned her.)_

Her dislike towards her father had clung to her all the way to Hopes Peak. Kyoko had come to the school with intention to prove him wrong. That he had made a grave mistake. That he had left something far more important than a school and love.

Often Kyoko found herself wondering if she had accomplished that. She’d never know. Her mind was blank, her school memories wiped clean. All she had were context clues, but even those could be interpreted in a biased way. Makoto had hinted that the use of her name as the password when they were trapped in Hopes Peak was a sign.

A sign of what, Kyoko didn’t know. Was it a sign that her father had clung to a long dead past, or was it a sign that their relationship had mended? There was no way to know. She never bothered asking Kizakura either, wanting little to do with the man who had taken her father away. He never pushed to talk to her about it either and he never would get the chance. He was dead too. Died saving her. What that said about his morals and his relationship to her father, Kyoko again, wasn’t too sure.

Sighing softly Kyoko shoved her thoughts away as she walked along the road towards the grave. The morning air was chilly and the day quiet. A bit of mist hung loose and transparent in the air and the sun was desperately peaking out. Soon it would be too warm for the jacket she was wearing, but for now it helped keep the chill out. Despair had been quelled and life was moving on. Despair no longer clung to the world, a heavy mindset hellbent on destroying the future. It was disappearing from the world and from her heart.

Thanks to Makoto.

Kyoko paused briefly before she made a turn towards the graveyard. The grave for her father wasn’t her idea, but rather a combination of Munakata, Kizakura, and Makoto. Munakata wanted to honour her father as the Headmaster. Kizakura wanted a place to visit his lover and drink his sorrows away. Makoto wanted a site for her to visit.

For her to visit. The sentiment was so very Makoto that if no one told Kyoko whose idea the grave was she would have automatically pointed to Makoto. He was a bleeding heart, a typical “wears their heart on their sleeve” sort of guy. He was predictable and honest and open. Regardless of how long Kyoko had known Makoto he hadn’t changed drastically. Sure, he had grown into his ideals and strongly held them. He was no longer a scared child. He would face Despair head on and his compassion and Hope would win in the end.

Kyoko’s cheeks brightened a little and she had to stop, only momentarily to gather her bearings. What was she thinking? At this rate she was going to veer into Komaeda territory. (Not that Komaeda idol worshiped Makoto; he was just a bit too enthusiastic around him. Makoto never seemed to mind, so that was probably all that mattered.) Ignoring her thoughts, Kyoko continued down the rows until she arrived at the grave for her father.

The grave wasn’t large, or grand, but it was there. The stone was a bit dusty and some leaves had blown around it. The last bouquet, probably from Kizakura was long dead and dried. Just like her father. Just like Kizakura. Kyoko knelt and took the dead bouquet, replacing it with a fresh one. The flowers weren’t elaborate, just some sweet peas wrapped with some greenery. Kyoko set them down at the base of the grave and stared at it. She had come here for a reason. To talk to her father.

Or to his gravestone and hope that the atmosphere and silence would help her sort her thoughts. Kyoko stood up stiffly, wondering where to start. At the beginning? Somewhere in the middle? Or right to the problem?

She exhaled and decided she was being ridiculous. Her past feelings on her father were merely past feelings. Kyoko too had grown up.

“Hello… father.” Kyoko spoke before she talked herself out of everything with logic. “I came to you for advice. Or rather… to talk to myself and wonder if you’re listening to me.”

A breeze blew by and Kyoko continued, “Things are going smoothly, considering the world had ended. Our efforts are helping the world. You were foolish to think hiding was the option, waiting things out. Perhaps if we weren’t hidden in the school many of my classmates would be alive. Out here we can make a difference, change the world. Hiding is just for cowards.” Kyoko paused. This wasn’t what she needed advice on, but strangely the words were pouring out of her mouth without pause. “I’m sorry.” Kyoko toned it down. “I didn’t come out here to criticize your ideals. I came here because of…”

She paused. Her heart twitched in her chest. “… because of Makoto. I… I wonder what you thought of him. Did he even make an impression on you? He must have, for you to ask him to stay with us in the school. Or maybe you just asked all my classmates without thought? I suppose it doesn’t matter.”

Kyoko reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “It doesn’t matter because you’re dead and I won’t be able to introduce Makoto as… someone special to me.” She exhaled. No one was around to listen to her, “I like Makoto. He likes me. I know he isn’t the first choice people would consider, but… he’s Makoto. It’s why I like him. Though maybe you already know that. Kizakura may have been laid back, but he was perceptive. Perhaps he told you.”

Closing her eyes, Kyoko reached into her jacket pocket and touched the small box inside. “Father I want to spend the rest of my life with Makoto. After this I’m going to ask him.”

When she was young Kyoko had watched a show where the approval of the father was the focus of the episode. She hadn’t understood back then why it was so important. If the feelings were mutual why didn’t they just go for it and end all the drama? It only took her growing up to realize that in the end, people wanted their loved ones to get along. They sought approval even if it was silly or irrational.

Apparently, she was now in that camp. Her father was dead. His feelings wouldn’t matter. Kyoko would do what she wanted, but somehow, she wished she had her father’s words and advice. She wished for his approval. Foolish, but somehow still valid to her.

Kyoko shook her head and focused. If it was important she should hold onto it. That was what Makoto would say. Her feelings mattered.

“I’m going to ask him to marry me and wherever you are I hope you approve.” Kyoko told the slab of stone, “That’s all I wanted to tell you.”

Turning around Kyoko started to walk back. If she didn’t leave now she’d be late to a meeting. As she left the wind picked up and a few stray sweet peas blew, smacking into her hair, tangling with the strands. Kyoko ran a gloved hand through her hair and tugged one out, holding it. It wasn’t damaged. She could put it back in. Instead she tucked it into her hair and walked back to the Future Foundation building, the box in her coat simultaneously heavy and light.

When she returned Kyoko went to the meeting room. Inside the only person was Makoto, who was setting something up. He turned when he heard her walk in. Giving a wide smile he waved.

“Good morning Kyoko.” He said, “Where were you?”

Kyoko allowed herself the rare smile, one she only gave to Makoto, and reached forward, touching his hand, “I just went to visit my father.”

Makoto’s eyes widened, “Ah, I see. How was the visit?”

Kyoko felt the box in her pocket, pressing heavily against her side, “It went well.”

“I’m glad to hear. Say, after this meeting let’s eat lunch together.” Makoto offered, “Unless you have a lot of work to do?”

Kyoko had a stack of papers on her desk that needed to be filed and organized. She shook her head, “I don’t.”

“Then it’s settled!” Makoto cheered, “Lunch together!” He smiled.

The box was once again at her side, silently reminding her of the question she had to ask. Instead of feeling her heart pound in anticipation, Kyoko felt a small wave of excitement as she wondered how Makoto would react.

She could already see it. Kyoko smiled in return and nodded. “Sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jin/Kizakura: The moment I saw DR3 I immediately headcanoned one reason Jin was estranged from the family (besides going off and doing his own thing) was because of a relationship with Kizakura.
> 
> Sweet Peas: mean goodbye, or thank you for a good time.


End file.
